quiet
by swiggity swame this is my name
Summary: Miles and Phoenix end up handcuffed together for an entire day. During the time, they learn a little more about each other. (repost from ao3)


"I'm the whiny one? Wright, I do _not_ have the energy right now," Miles protested while walking down the hallway to the his office. Currently, he was being pestered by Phoenix to go out and relax together for once. The thing is, Phoenix can relax because he won the case. Miles needed to prepare the evidence and arrange the schedule of the witness' so they could finally lock up the culprit Phoenix found. Maybe Wright was too used to shrugging off the trial and going on to the next one, but it was not a piece of cake for Miles at all. He sighed loudly as they reached the door to his office. He needed to work and Phoenix was in the way.

"Come on, please. It's just a couple hours."

"I have to put together a new case."

"It's only 10 AM, you're not even going to take a small break?" Maya was busy today so he felt it would be weird to just go alone. And he liked Miles, he was his best friend after all. "Don't friends usually hang out together?" He asked, following Miles into the room. When Miles made his way to the desk and set the papers down, Phoenix leaned against the door, keeping it open.

"Wright, if you're going to keep pestering me, the least you could do is close the door."

"I'm just a tad afraid of closing the door."

"I'm not going to murder you." Although the thought has crossed his mind many times in the last few minutes.

"That's exactly what a murderer would say. I should know, I caught one today."

"Yes, I know. That's why I simply cannot hang out with you today."

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

"To be frank, I do not wish to spend any time with you at all outside work."

"Don't be that way, Edgey. That's why you're a whiny chicken. I could spend a whole week with you." Miles rolled his eyes and began to spread out the papers. He took out the few needed pieces of paper and began to review him, ignoring Phoenix's attempts at reverse psychology. "I mean, I don't blame you. You're just not as mentally strong as me."

"I very well could. I just choose not to."

"Wanna bet?"

"Do the outcomes involve you leaving me alone?" Phoenix paused then had a small grin on his face.

"Sure. If I crack first, then I only talk to you in court. When you crack first, you're buying me and Maya dinner." Miles looked up momentarily. He wasn't even serious about a bet but the look on Phoenix's face made him want to pursue it.

"Fine. How do you plan on ensuring that we stay together? I or you could easily make up a lie and leave the other."

"You're right, be right back. It'll start when I get back." Phoenix turned and the door closed behind him. Miles let out a long, drawn out sigh. He had no idea what the other man was scheming. It just wasn't going to be kind or good at all. It was only about 5 minutes when he heard Phoenix's voice again. It was accompanied with a loud, gruff voice. Phoenix pushed open the door and Detective Gumshoe came trailing in behind him.

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth!"

"What use could Gumshoe offer to this deal?" Phoenix offered only a shrug in response as he made his way towards Miles with his right hand behind his back.

"Miles, you're right handed right?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering." As he made his way to Miles, he went to his left hand side.

"Wright, what in god's name have you planned?"

"Let me see your hand."

"No." Phoenix grabbed Miles' hand. He brought his other arm from behind his back then firmly closed the other side of the handcuffs on Miles' wrist.

"Got him!" Miles let out a huff. Handcuffs? He didn't expect this at all. He figured it would be something stupid and complicated. This idea was particularly stupid. It would be incredibly difficult for him to work without Wright sitting less than a few inches away. The very thought made him feel a warmth come to his cheeks. He collected his thoughts before finally speaking.

"Wright, what the hell is around my wrist?"

"A handcuff, Edgey. You should know, you had one around your wrist last year." Miles chose to ignore that last part.

"Why is it around my wrist?"

"It's so we make sure no one tries to cheat. Gumshoe has a key, and when baby out in a couple hours, he'll come unlock us. If you keep pretending that it's not a big deal, then he'll unlock us in the morning tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"It's a challenge, after all."

"How will I bathe? Where will even sleep? I am not going over your house. Who knows what lies there?"

"Geez fine, if you wanted to get me in your house all you had to do was buy dinner."

"I don't-" He sighed. "Gumshoe, may you please bring a chair for Wright?"

"Sure thing, pal!"

"I'm gonna win this you know. I can already see you cracking. Here's a spare key for you, just in case you change your mind." With his free hand, he took the key from his pocket and set it on the desk. "We can unlock for baths, if you want. I have no problem locking you in the bathroom to make sure you don't run off."

"If anything, wouldn't it make more sense for you to run away from my home?"

"...We're sleeping together locked."

"It'll be too difficult to sleep."

"Not my fault," he said with a shrug as Gumshoe came back in. "I'm comfortable no matter how I sleep." Gumshoe brought the chair in and set it right next to Miles and left with a thumbs up to a not particularly happy Miles.

"What did I get myself into?" Miles mumbled to himself as he dived into his work.

After work and a very quick trip through Phoenix's house to pick up pajamas, the two were finally at Miles' home. It was extraordinarily nice, as Phoenix had expected. He followed close by Miles as he made his way through the house. When they arrived at the bedroom, the two sat down on the bed.

"I'm exhausted, Edgey. You were in that office for wayyy too long."

"As I said, I had work to do. It was hard enough talking to the witnesses again with you strapped to my wrist."

"They were all so confused."

"Well, I am _so_ glad someone was amused. I cannot wait to unlock." Phoenix rolled his eyes before taking the key out of his pocket and unlocking each wrists. Miles rubbed his with a sigh of relief. "This is easily one of the most foolish things I have ever agreed to do."

"I told you you were a big whiny baby. This is why we're sleeping with them on," Phoenix said, before standing up and beginning to take off his shirt. Miles instinctively covered his eyes and turned away.

"Wright, what are you doing?!"

"Undressing," he said, now unbuttoning his pants. "What? You didn't undress for gym?"

"I was homeschooled so unfortunately, I was not able to witness boys undressing around me."

"You get used it. I mean, we all have the same parts." He put on the shirt at most two sizes bigger than his regular. The plain white short reached the top of his blue boxers, just covering the waistband. "I'm done so you can go ahead and put yours on." He said, plopping down on the bed. He put the key on the brown nightstand and then locking the handcuff on his right wrist. He spread out on the bed and looked at Miles who was facing the way and slowly undressing. "You'd make a horrible stripper, Edgeworth." Miles let out a small huff and then finally unbutton the black undercoat. He shrugged off the jacket and undercoat and turned around quickly to set them on the bed. As he did, he looked at Phoenix.

"Would it kill you to look away?"

"What's wrong with looking?"

"It's awkward."

"Would it make you feel better if I said 'No homo'?"

"Ugh." He turned back towards the wall and unbuttoned his pants quickly. He folded them up then set them on the bed.

"No homo, but you look nice like that."

"In my underwear?"

"Yeah. Maybe a little homo."

"That makes it more awkward, please don't." He protested, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks. He hurried over to the dresser and took out the pink set of clothes before realizing who his company was. He unfolded them on the bed slowly, and as soon as Phoenix saw them, he started laughing.

"Are those your pajamas? I didn't know you liked pink."

"I'm beginning to wonder how exactly I can get away with murdering you before this bet is over."

"I don't think it'll work. I'm pretty immune to death. Did I ever tell you how one of my ex girlfriends tried to poison me? I ate the glass necklace it was in, but I didn't die. I even fell from a tree directly onto concrete and hit my head. Just got a splinter from grabbing the tree too hard," he said, nonchalantly with his hands behind his head. "If you wanna kill me, I think you'd have to use a gun."

"Jesus christ, Wright." He sat down on the bed, fully dressed now. He laid down and looked at Phoenix. "How did you even get yourself into that situation?"

"It was sort of a love at first sight. It kind of set me off for dating for a while. Except for guys. I dated a couple after her but none of them really stuck for long," he said, rubbing his chin. It was true. At first, the two of them were just experimenting. Phoenix realized he was actually bisexual while the guy realized he was straight. The next one was just because of schedules, honestly. They had just slowly drifted apart till contact became non existent. It was a shame too. The guy was actually pretty kind and caring. He reminded Phoenix of more sympathetic Miles. "What about you?"

"I have .. dated here and there."

"Guys or girls? Or both?"

"...The latter," Miles admitted, turning his head. Why did he feel embarrassed telling Phoenix this? He admits he thinks of him as a friend, this is the type of things friend tell each other, right? But for some reason, he felt weird.

"I figured as much."

"What?"

"That you're not straight. I wouldn't be able to be straight around me either."

"Wright, you can't choose-"

"I know, I know. Here, give me your hand." That made the blush grow even stronger. It even made him jump a little.

"For w-what?" He asked, giving him his hand. Phoenix took his arms from behind his head then completely turned so he could close it around Miles' wrist.

"For this." Miles groaned then they set their arms in the the middle of bed. It was silent for a moment and both of them actually enjoyed it. They used to collect their thoughts.

For Miles, he wondered what was up with his. He didn't think he liked Phoenix. Even if he did, he didn't have time to date. He was more focused on his work than anything. He barely had enough time to keep up with Phoenix. He was always making his life more difficult. It had only been a few times when he had actually won against Phoenix. Every time he lost, there was just more paperwork. In the end, he realized that it's not about winning. It doesn't matter as long as they find the true culprit of the crime. Even Phoenix had to realize that with Matt Engarde. But still, had recognized that the thought has ultimately crossed his mind a few times.

For Phoenix, he was trying his hardest to stay cool about the entire situation. He did have a small crush on Miles. He kept a secret, although. He was playing the entire off this entire time. He hadn't even know till now that Miles was gay. He couldn't even do anything about it, although. Miles seemed the type to be married to his work. He wasn't as laid back as Phoenix was. He was making his way there, though. The Miles he faced off in court would have never even agreed to a silly bet. This Miles was on it's way to being the Miles he met as a child. And Phoenix quite liked that. He was fine having that Miles back as a friend. He was totally fine if they had remained friends but he was be a little more ecstatic if they had been more.

"Wright, I apologize if this is a little too personal, but how did you feel when you went out with men?" Miles asked, not looking the way of the other man. Phoenix was now looking at the ceiling.

"I guess, normal. It didn't feel any different than when I dated women. Although the last guy I dated was more compassionate, you know. He was really caring. But something came up in his life and he had to go. We tried to keep track of other but the distance was too much. I really thought it could work out but it didn't. I really wish it had. He reminds me of someone I know."

"I see. Who did he remind you of?"

"I can't really say. He was … kind, caring, and loving. He was strict about me doing certain things that I wanted to do, but more in a mom way. He wanted to be a prosecutor so badly. His father was one, and he wanted to follow in his footsteps. Just as we were celebrating our 2 years, he got a call from his mom. Back in France, his father had a heart attack. It was a low chance he would survive so he just had to go. He stayed with them for a week, and we used to call every day. Then after a couple of weeks of not talking, he told me that his father died. I was devastated. I had met the guy a few times and he was kind, even knowing that I wanted to be a defense attorney. That's when the contact died down. The 'I love yous' became me too and eventually, the "talk to you later" became the last thing I ever heard from him."

"You loved a man who wanted to become a prosecutor but after his father died, he changed?"

"Basically."

"And do you still love him?"

"No. I can't say I love a person, but I do like someone like him."

"Do you interact with this person on a daily basis?"

"Sure, if the situation calls for it."

"Do you only like this person because they remind you of him?"

"Not really. It's just their backstories that are similar. As people, they're different. The person doesn't seem as loving as he did. But they seem as caring. For both of them, I wouldn't mind laying down my life to protect them and I feel that they would do the same. I really like this person but I feel as if they would never feel the same."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a hunch. Like I said, this person doesn't give off the loving vibes. I was shocked the first time I saw them, they seemed just seemed like a cold hearted asshole. Now, I realized the reasoning behind it and it's so hard to not just like everything they do. Every time they're a smart jerk, I just always want to grab them by their jacket and kiss them. And I can't because it's sexual harassment, for one, and I feel that it wouldn't mean anything if I just forced it."

"What if this person did like you back?" Phoenix laughed at the question and shook his head. He turned his head towards Edgeworth with a half grin.

"Hell would probably freeze over."

"That's a very pessimistic view of the world."

"It's realistic. Your crushes liking you back is fiction. It's as probable as me defending a dragon."

"Knowing you it isn't so fictional."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Try talking to them about your feelings."

"And after that?"

"Then you just tell them, I suppose. It only seems right." There was a long silence. Phoenix tried collecting his thoughts. It was just too much. He only seemed a step away. Logically, it made sense to go out right and tell him right now. But, he didn't know if Edgeworth got the hint that it was him. If he did, then he understood the feelings and if he didn't, then it would be utterly embarrassing. He had to do it now though.

"Miles…" he started, his head turned the other way now. His stomach was twisting up into painful knots. He felt that the words were stuck in his throat and he couldn't get them out. "I like you. Everything I said before, I was talking about you. I like you. I think you're one of the most attractive assholes I have ever seen. I love it and have to play it off whenever you do your smirk in court. I love it and I think it's so cute whenever you start scrambling in court. I think you're an amazing prosecutor and I feel amazed whenever I beat you in court. I don't know what it is about you, but I- I just I feel it's too early to say I love you, but that's kind of how I feel." He let his body relax. He finally got it out. There was a wave of relief going throughout his body. The pit of anxiety managed to shrink but because of the lack of response, it grew.

"I see, Wright. I assumed as much. I have found that within myself, I do like you but as I lack enough romantic knowledge to fully know the depths of these feelings."

"Have you ever thought about kissing me?"

"Well, yes."

"Then there you go." The wave of relief came back. He wasn't shot down and Edgeworth understood that the person was him. This was an exciting thing to discover.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, how we compromise on this bet? I take off the handcuffs, we could cuddle, and the next day, I leave you alone so you can come up with a great place for us to go out for dinner, along with Maya, of course."

"Fine." Phoenix sat up in the bed and tugged Miles' wrist so he could move over to the bed stand. He grabbed the key and scooted over. He unlocked both of them and set the handcuffs on the bedside. Phoenix pulled the cover from under him and got under it. Miles looked at him and followed suit. Phoenix scooted over to him to close the gap. He then moved to lie on his back.

"Come here." Miles crawled onto him and lied down on top of Phoenix, face down onto his blushed even more than before and Phoenix found himself too.

"This is so awkward."

"It's because you're so tense, Edgeworth. Relax." Miles sighed then let his body relax. Phoenix was right, some awkwardness did slip away. Still, there was a problem that reminded.

"Wright, is that your..?"

"Ignore it, please. It'll go away." Miles laughed, then Phoenix wrapped his arms around him. Miles had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into, but it was nice.


End file.
